


Cold Clean Break

by mar (gloomyghost)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomyghost/pseuds/mar
Summary: Henry - Twisted MindAfter Grima's demise, Henry made a cold, clean break with history, never to stain its pages again.





	Cold Clean Break

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning this fic involves suicide! it's also really short, but i'm trying to get back into the swing of writing!

Henry stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the world. It all looked so small. So insignificant. Even with that amazing sunset. Red like blood, purple like a bruise. The whole way here he had been humming and skipping but now...

Now he could hardly breathe, it was all caught in his throat.

Wouldn't that be funny? Coming all the way up here, just to stop breathing and keel over!

 

He didn't feel like laughing. He would've laughed at this before, wouldn't he?

 

He thought about the shepherds, how long would it take them to find him? Would they miss him? Most simply thought he was odd, scary, someone to stay away from. The image he always tried to portray. He would never admit it, but he would've quite liked to be friends with more of them, to make them happy. But they couldn't break past his facade of morbid humor.

Robin would've noticed right away. But Robin was gone now.

He felt himself shake at the thought of her, her being gone. So he instead decided to think how beautiful his body would be once he jumped. He imagined the bones, how they would be bent the wrong ways. He hoped he could be a ghost, if only to see the beauty of his own corpse.

It would be what he always wanted. A painless death, leaving behind a wonderful, mangled corpse. What he had always said he wanted at least. What was the difference anymore? The mask he put on to drive people away was getting harder and harder to distinguish from his "true" self. Whatever that was.

 

He heard the crows calling to him from afar.

It was time for him to fly away.


End file.
